Element Chronicles
by CrimsonBlackRaven
Summary: Set in Year 2005, Dracula is reborn and so is his brides by two teenagers with two out of the four element powers. More inside
1. Default Chapter

My first Van Helsing Fanfic, and this idea that has been burning in my mind for ages, almost a year.

**Story Name: **VH2: Element Chronicles

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Swearing, Mild slash (later chapters), Vampires, gore deaths.

This is the Default just tell your eyes about whats to come.

**Characters used from movie**

Van Helsing

Dracula

Dracula's Brides

Anna

**(My characters)**

Mara- Age 15

Cyrus- Age 14

Phiper- Age 17

Kai- Age16

Basic this story is set in 2005, There are four elements that help keep the earth in balance; Wind (Mara), Thunder (Cyrus), Ice (Phiper), Fire (Kai) and they are in the forms of teenagers in the age group of 14-17 also they are immortals and can only be killed by another element.

The Wind element takes some features from an Eagle. Mara's eyes are green, which shows what element she has and narrow like a hawk's, she has feet of an eagle, her hair well it's not hair it's small brown feathers, she has talons instead of nails and fingers, she has a wing of an golden eagle and she can screech like any bird. She stands at 5"9' and has a not fat, not thin body.

The Thunder element takes features from a Wolf/Were-wolf. Cyrus's ears are long and have fur over them, claws instead of nails, his body in all muscularly every were, is eyes are like a wolfs but coloured pale yellow to show the Thunder element, he speaks very little English

The Ice Element takes features from a Lion and the Fire Element takes features from a Dragon…. I'm not putting down what they look like, that's going to be for later :P

In this story I'm using Vampires from all over the world, how do I know what they are and what it said about them, I have a Slayers Guide book called; Vampire Watchers Handbook.

Mara is Latin for Nightmare and she used to be called Talim… Phiper was originally called Ariel… And Cyrus and Kai's names have been switched so as you can see I have made a few changes to my original idea. Lol


	2. 1Cradle of Filth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Van Helsing… You get it

**Story Name: **VH2: Element Chronicles

**Chapter Name: **Cradle of Filth

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Swearing, Mild slash (later chapters), Vampires, gore deaths.

* * *

The night breeze was cool and felt soft to the touch. Mara was flying fast above the forest that Half-Wolf Cyrus was running in. Mara's eyes were fixed looking for one thing, the same went for Cyrus.

:Bloodily hell Mara, How long is this gunna take: Cyrus mentally screamed at her. As he did, Storm clouds appeared and lightening was seen.

:Cyrus settle down, if you get angry you will summon a storm and that isn't good, cause remember my element power is weak against yours: Mara mentally said calmly to him.

:Sorry, come down here, it may be easier for both of us:

Mara rolled her eyes and started heading down into the forest. She landed softly on the ground and pulled her wings tight into her back. Mara wore no shoes, her feet were bird's feet and she could stand anything, same went for Cyrus, but he had paws of a wolf.

Now being closer to one another, both could now speak. "Mara, how do we know that Phiper and Kai opened a vortex?"

Mara flicked her feather hair be hide her ear and sighed. "Can't you feel it in the wind?"

"Mara, that's your job, not mine"

"Oh yer. Well can't you sense it? You should, you and Phiper were really close, physically and mentally, so would you feel if she made she a choice?"

"True, but I can't because Phiper has closed the door to her heart and mind, so I can't get in"

"Oh Ok then" Mara said sounding sad. Phiper and Kai had been their best friends until they went missing. Mara and Cyrus were able to track them until they completely closed up. Ever since then, both of them have been looking for them and the evil that had said to be reborn.

"Mara, Mara, There it is" Cyrus yelled pointing at an edge of a cliff.

"Cyrus keep your voice down" she whispered to him after pulling into a bush to hide in.

In front of them was a black vortex, just swirling in the one spot. In front of the vortex stood two people. One looked about 17 and the other only 16. Their hands were in the air and were silently chanting something in Latin.

Mara's eyes widened when she realize who it was. She didn't dare say something the 17 year-old girl who had hair like a mane of a lion and eyes coloured Smokey grey to show her element of Ice almost had better hearing then Mara herself

:Cyrus it's them, that's Kai and Phiper: she said mentally.

:You sure, I mean…Yep that's them, I know those back, crimson red Leathery wings anywhere:

Cyrus was talking about Kai. Kai's element had given him some features of a Dragon that included The Wings, Tail, Claws, Horns and red eyes to show he had the power of fire within him.

Cyrus and Mara ducked down more as a third figure came into the picture, He had black hair which was tied in a pony tail. He was wearing a black cape and eyes like the devil. Mara gasped.

"What is it Mara?" Cyrus whispered

"Shhh" she quickly replied

:That's the evil they re-borned with the duet power of elements; Life Re-born. Cyrus, they have brought back the creature that lived for four hundred years. The same creature that the Immortal being; Van Helsing killed. Standing there is the dreaded Vampire: Count Dracula:

:Holy shit, but why would they do that:

:For POWER of course. Ever since I meet Phiper, I knew that she would do anything for power and Kai was sort of the same:

:So what your saying is that Dracula has given them a new life:

:Yes. This makes it harder for them to be killed and they are now stronger. We can't do this on our own anymore, this has gone beyond our power:

:So what to we do? Run? attack? call upon the gods for help:

:We must wait, if we go now Dracula will see us:

:Bloodily hell Mara, you better be right:

* * *

Dracula stood in front of the two and looked down on them. His eyes fixed on his new children.

"All most there my children, soon you will have three mothers who will love and care for you". Dracula's voice was rich and leathery, it scratched at the ears of Kai and Phiper and made them both slightly shiver.

Moans and groans could be heard from the black vortex and three faces covered in the blackness of the vortex appeared. Dracula's eyes widened and he raised his hands. Screams from Kai and Phiper were heard as they fell to the ground and both of them started breathing heavily.

Dracula face now had an evil smile on it as he walked to the three females at the front of the vortex.

"My brides" he said softly.

"My lord" spoke the one with reddish her. She reached out for him and Dracula did the same.

"Aleera, my darling" he said in her ear "My heart broke once more on that night that Anna killed you". He kissed her on the forehead.

"Master, I have missed you so much" said the one with blonde hair

"Marishka, I have missed you deeply". Dracula put an arm out to her, telling her to come into the hug that he and Aleera are in. Marishka walks into his arm and joins.

"Darling" Said the black haired one. Dracula didn't have say anything for Verona to come. All four of them stood there, holding onto one another.

Back to Phiper and Kai… The two teens lay on the ground, weak and power nearly all drained. Kai and Phiper only had enough energy to keep their eyes open to look at each other and speak.

"Phiper…are…you…ok" Kai spoke in a whisper

"I'll…live" she replied.

Dracula and his brides let go of each other and Dracula looked down to the two teens. He gasped slightly and ran to both of them.

"My brides, this is Kai and Phiper. There are the ones who brought you all back and brought me back as well, in return I granted them the power of immortally, they are now Vampires and our children" he said to his brides.

Verona was the first to come down to Dracula and look at them. Verona was wearing her usual green and white dress, in fact all the brides were wearing what they all died in.

"Master they need blood" she said "Maybe those two children over there could supply them with that".

At that moment Cyrus jumped out from the cover of the bushes and angry was in his beady pale yellow eyes. "DON'T EVER CALL ME A CHILD," he yelled.

Mara shook her head and sighed. She opened her wings out and got air born. She knew it was time to go.

"Cyrus you fool start running" she yelled a few feet above him.

"Cyrus?" Kai and Phiper said together. Then, both Kai and Phiper were on their feet. Looking at Mara and Cyrus. Dracula stood there in amazement, so did his brides. "How? ... What? …" he said.

"Father, these two are ours" Phiper spoke coldly; glaring at Mara "Lets see if Lion will win over an Eagle, shall we" she spoke to Mara in the same tone.

"I don't think so" Mara said back at Phiper "Cyrus C'mon, lets go" she called to him.

Cyrus answered with a nod, turned on his heel and started running into the forest. Kai growled at Cyrus, but before he could fly after him Dracula put his hand in front of him.

"Father" he growled

"Let Phiper go after him" Dracula said looking at him with no expression on his pale, stoney white face.

* * *

_Laid to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A "V" of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
And though Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones _

Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain...  
So I swore to the razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again

Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above onto me?  
For once upon a time  
On the binds of your loneliness  
I could always find the slot for your sacred key

Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discoulours all with tunnel vision

Sunsetter...  
Nymphetamine

Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this vampyric addiction  
To Her alone in full submission

None better...  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine...  
Nymphetamine girl.

Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine...  
My Nymphetamine girl.

Wicked with your charm  
I'm circled like prey  
Back in the forest  
Were whispers persuade  
More sugar trails  
More white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt...  
(keeping Sodom at at bay)

Fold to my arms  
Hold their message away  
And dance out to the moon  
As we did in those golden days

Christening stars  
I remember the way  
We were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay

Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above onto me?  
For once upon a time  
On the binds of your loneliness  
I could always find the slot for your sacred key

Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discoulours all with tunnel vision

Sunsetter...  
Nymphetamine

Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this vampyric addiction  
To Her alone in full submission

None better...  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine...  
Nymphetamine girl.

Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine...  
My Nymphetamine girl.

Cradle of Filth - Nymphetamine


End file.
